Silenced Song
This is Silenced Song, a fanfic starring my OC Siren! Please don't steal Siren or the concept of this fanfic. Memories Siren remembered three signature events in her life before the Slow Years. The first thing Siren remembered was faces. Many faces. "Project Stonefish was a success." One of them had whispered, not that Siren understood them at the time. They all then scrambled away to take notes. Siren had looked around, for some reason expecting to see an shattered shell. But no. '' ''She slowly got up, spread her newly made wings, and crept towards one of the scientists. They were scribbling something down, and Siren reached out to tap their leg. They suddenly whirled around, and instead of simply tapping them, Siren had accidently scratched them. Siren didn't know at the time that she had the DNA of a stonefish. '' ''Siren didn't know that her claws, and teeth, and every sharp point on her was loaded with the venom of a stonefish, a SandWing, and a RainWing, all mixed together to make an excruciating poison. '' ''Siren had only wanted to touch him. But soon he was on the ground and screaming and alarms were sounding and there was undragon roaring from outside the door and Siren was picked up and whisked away to a small compartment and shoved inside and she just wanted to shut it all out After some time, a dragoness peered in. She had a long, black snout, and dangerous amethyst-colored eyes. After some staring, three words slid out of her mouth. "She is effective." Another memory, a while later, was about the first scientist she had purposely killed. Hazel, a RainWing female. Sent to check on Siren. Siren was curled up in the edge of her little "room," consisting of a mattress, opaque white walls, and a small bead toy that Siren had clawed. The door swung open, and a brown RainWing marched in. '' ''"Hello, Siren. How are you?" she said, her voice brittle. She obviously didn't want to be here. "Leaf." Siren muttered. She was pretty sure that was the word the scientists said when they didn't want others to be near them. Or was is leave? No, she was pretty sure it was leaf. "Leaf? Honey, you cant feel 'leaf.' You're not as smart as the scientists say." She said, right in her face. '' ''Siren growled. '' ''"Leaf. Aloe." she muttered. '' ''"Why are you talking about plants, honey?" Plants? Siren realized her mistake. "Leave. Alone." She hissed, looking the RainWing straight in the eye. "Why should I? I'm having fun here." The RainWing replied. '' ''Siren just wanted to give the dragon a warning. She had forgotten she was a walking poisonous blade. And so as she leaped at the RainWing, she remembered that clawing and biting, and stabbing in any way, was not going to end well. But the RainWing screamed and again alarms sounded and Siren curled up into the corner and held her claws over her ears and tried to shut it out and dragons were here and taking away the RainWing and Siren clawed the wall until her talons bled and she lied down with her face buried under her wing Her final, strongest memory, was the attempted escape. Siren was almost free. Almost. Siren's door was unlocked. A distress signal was sounding and the scientist taking notes on Siren was called away. '' ''Siren carefully stepped out of the door, and looking around for any more scientists, started running. She needed to get away from this place. Siren dashed through the white halls of the lab and pushing anything out of her way and leaving them screeching on the floor if her claws nicked them and then she saw doors. Her escape she needed to get there she needed to get there now '' ''She smacked aside one last guard and reached the doors, pushing through them. Around her was an emerald green rainforest, and a electric blue sky. She inhaled... '' ''And a sleeping dark pierced her neck, making everything go black. As she faded in and out of sleep, she remembered a pair of amethyst orbs set in a dark, dangerous face staring at her. "Consequences... consequences, little stonefish." Slow Years There were, indeed, consequences for Siren. Forced to poison animals and kill creatures. Being knocked out so they could draw out some of her poison. Tested to see if she was immune to her own poison (yes) and if she was immune to other poisons (no). After they did all of these, which lasted three years, she had heard a scientist say, they got bored. Nothing else for them to do. Some of them had a toll taken on their sanity by being at the lab. So they took it out on her. It all started with a sharp, spiked tail of an IceWing scientist being flicked across her snout, drawing blood. That inspired the others to be abusive to Siren, telling the authorities that they were still "testing." She estimated it was about four years of experiments on her and abuse. Four... slow years. She caused accidents. She killed scientists. But it didn't stop. But after the fourth long year of this, it was stopped. The scientists declared that she was a "true success," and that they had to "move her to the other lab." She was put in a steel box and transported across Pyrrhia. She tried to forget it all, lying down in the hot metal box. But bad times can't be slept through. New Home Siren was curled in the corner of the silver box when the lid was unlatched and slid open with the sharp squeal of metal. Siren blankly looked up. After observing that there were two faces- that dangerous NightWing dragoness and a new face belonging to a SandWing, she lied back down. She had completely given up, and almost wished that she could be affected by her own venom, so she could die and be done with life. The SandWing scowled, not at Siren, but at the NightWing. "VoidWings, what did you do to her?" He asked suspiciously. Siren remembered that VoidWings had not objected the least when they abused Siren- if anything, she was the one who hurt her the most. "Stonefish sometimes needed some disciplining." VoidWings growled. "I don't see disciplining. I see abuse." the SandWing hissed dangerously. Instantly, he grabbed Siren and flipped her over, and on other circumstances, Siren would've fought him. But she didn't. She had given up on trying to stop others. On her exposed belly, several scars marked the otherwise beautiful ocean-patterned scales. More cuts were visible on her arms, neck, and tail. "She once jumped through a thin window." VoidWings quickly said, and Siren growled at her. Even she was smart enough not to do that. "We'll get mind readers," the SandWing said in a low voice, "And find out what really happened here." After an interrogation with a black and grey dragon, the Sandwing had a small talk with VoidWings. Siren never saw her again in the new home. The Others Siren watched as the scientists came to her, a friendly smile on their faces. "Hey, Stonefish. We want to take you to the "Interactions" room. Okay, honey?" they told her, and Siren let herself be walked there. There were other dragons. Not scientists. Others like her. Siren cautiously stared at them, her head tilted. She saw a LifeThief heading towards her. He made a friendly sound and sat beside her. "I'm poisonous." Siren said to him.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)